We are Epic
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION A series of LoVe Songfic One Shots, from Pre Season 3 to Pre Fore She Was Mama to possibly after. Raiting varies per chapter.


**NOTHING GOOD ABOUT GOODBYE**

T

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own **Veronica Mars **nor do I own the song, which is property of **Hinder**.

**SUMMARY: **PRE SEASON 3; Logan and Veronica break up once again and Logan gives his two cents.

**Author's Note: **This is will continue in one shot song fic fashion each chapter. To help with my writers block.

* * *

**MULTI-ONE SHOTS SONG FIC**

* * *

It was official, break ups were a bitch. End of discussion. Logan was sitting on his couch glaring at the radio; if he heard one more love song he was going to get in his SUV and hit someone.

_**I rolled up my sleeves today  
Cause I thought that this was over  
But then you called to say  
You forgot that broach of your mother's  
Every time I try to cut the cord  
You come crawling back with some excuse  
You forgot something  
There's nothing good about goodbye  
I could swear I saw you cry  
I always knew you'd wind up falling harder  
There's nothing good about goodbye  
Just say goodbye**_

This was different, finally a song that wasn't about love. Break ups wasn't much better but it hit a slight nerve. It seemed to fit his relationship with Veronica. Down to an arch.

_**I rolled up my sleeves today  
Cause I thought that this had ended  
But then you called again  
To tell me how you're gonna blow my best friend  
And every time I try to cut the cord  
You come crawling back with some excuse  
You forgot something  
There's nothing good about goodbye**_

And then one day he got the call from Veronica saying that since they broke up she was now with Duncan, again. God he wanted to scream. How could she get back with Duncan?

_**I can swear I saw you cry  
I always knew you'd wind up falling harder  
Falling harder  
Every story has two sides  
In the he-said-she-said fight  
Always knew you'd wind up falling  
Falling harder**_

He knew when she left Duncan's room at the Neptune Grand she wasn't completely satisfied. Logan remembered seeing it in her eyes. He knew the difference. But the question was did Duncan know the difference? Logan was willing to bet he didn't. He could tell when he saw her walk out of the hotel suite and he stopped her.

"FYI: if cuddling was the best part, he didn't do it right." Watching her eyes light up at that he knew that she wasn't truly happy with Duncan anymore. So maybe he still had a chance...a slim one but it was better than nothing.

_**There's nothing good about goodbye  
Just say goodbye  
Falling, falling out of  
you're falling apart  
Falling, falling out of  
you're falling apart  
Falling, falling out of  
you're falling apart  
Falling, falling out of  
you're falling apart**_

Logan decided to have a laugh and change Veronica's ringtone for when she called. This song was perfect. Way better than some teeny-bopper shit she put in on just for kicks and grins. Of course the second the ringtone downloaded she called him. Her name was flashing on his cell.

_**There's nothing good about goodbye  
I can swear I saw you cry  
I always knew you'd wind up falling  
Falling out of  
Every story has two sides  
in the he-said-she-said fight  
She'll always end up falling  
Falling out of**_

He considered answering but then decided against it. So he sat back and took a sip of his whiskey; another thanks to his father for forgetting to lock away the liquor. That was the only good thing about his father; he was too stupid to lock it away. It was at this point he practically heard his voicemail.

"You've reached Logan Echolls; this week's motivational quote is_: __Always forgive your enemies - nothing annoys them so much_. –Oscar Wilde" Logan grinned he knew that Veronica hated catching his voicemail, which was why he picked that one. Right after his phone beeped he checked the message.

"Logan, give me a call. I know you're there drinking that damn whiskey or whatever." She said with a sigh.

_**you're falling apart  
There's nothing good about goodbye  
I can swear I saw you cry  
I always knew you'd wind up falling  
Falling out of  
Every story has two sides  
in the he-said-she-said fight  
She'll always end up falling  
Falling out of**_

"You rang Mars?" He said into the phone with a sigh. She heard her snort in frustration and grinned. Nothing was better than getting under her skin. Except maybe their make ups. Which was due in about two weeks or so. If he was lucky...

* * *

**Hope you like it! I will be working on the next ones as soon as I find a song that I think fits I have a few ideas....**


End file.
